In a collaborative file storage system, search engines use a variety of search techniques to present documents to users based on one or more search terms, which are provided, by the users. The relevance of search results relate closely to the search terms. Selection of a document from the search results in the search engine of a collaborative file storage system provides a list of documents related to the selected document. Users who like to read more about the related subject matter use the results suggested by the author or the search engine itself. Many authors suggest related documents that are very valuable to users also referred to as citations. The suggested list however is older than the selected document. For documents published after the publication date of the selected document, users have to rely on the search engine to provide a relevant list. The documents suggested by search engines are based on the search engine's algorithm. The search engine generally produces a large number of documents, which include some irrelevant results and are difficult to sort for relevant documents. Many suggested documents are not relevant to the user. Relevant results are not always provided.
It is desirable to have methods and systems for providing an up-to-date list of documents (files) related to the selected document (file) relevant to the subject matter of the selected document in a collaborative file storage system or a desktop file storage system.